


make me fall in love with you.

by badmeetsevil



Series: you still make my crazy little heart go boom. [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, First Time, Gentle Sex, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, William Schofield's Huge Fucking Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmeetsevil/pseuds/badmeetsevil
Summary: They’re naked now, every piece of each other physically, all flesh bared, nothing to hide.continuation of the first time scene in "you still make my crazy little heart go boom."
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: you still make my crazy little heart go boom. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	make me fall in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> im literally writing this because i wanted to make the first time scene so much longer in you still make my crazy little heart go boom but i didnt wanna throw off the balance they deserve to be in love and happy and adore each other im also just like. soft and horny so here. softny. 
> 
> i used the part i wrote in boom as a base so some of the lines might be the same sorry!
> 
> this is for the second devons server but specifically it's for alice i love you ma'am!!
> 
> title from true love cafe by nicole dollanganger
> 
> UH you dont have to read boom to understand this but i love that fic so much so you should read it (-: ill put this in a series with it if i figure out how to do that

When Tom tells Will he’s ready, ready to take their relationship to the next level, the more physical level, Will’s a little surprised. They’ve been together about two months, but they’re both already so comfortable with each other, comfortable in a way that makes people think they’ve been together for at least a year. 

But, nonetheless, Will has Tom in his bed, a condom under the pillow along with a tiny bottle of lube for easy instant access. They kiss gently, Will’s hand rests on Tom’s hip, pushes his shirt up to expose his soft, warm skin. Will pulls away from Tom’s lips, leaving Tom pushing forward to look for more, which causes Will to smile. He leans in and gives him another quick peck on the lips, and Tom tries to hold his head back in place, planting hands on either side of Will’s head and holding him firmly in place, a bit awkward considering they’re laying next to each other on their sides. Will laughs when he pulls away and Tom grips his head like he’s gonna lose him, and his eyes soften when he sees Tom’s smile. “I need you to tell me if I am going too fast for you, alright?” Will tells him, fingers kindly rubbing at his chin, soothing, reassuring. 

Tom nods immediately, and goes back to kiss Will again. Will’s lips are so gentle, so caring, like the feeling of his lips resembles exactly how Will speaks, how Will treats him. Will has this protective aura of him, and Tom feels like he can do anything. Will’s hand travels from his hip up his side, and tiny goosebumps break out on his skin from the soft contact. Tom is soft all over, and his lips are no exception to that. He tastes like citrus, and Will could kiss him all day. 

“Let me just…” Will murmurs, trying to change so he can put his body over Tom’s, bathe him in his shadow. Will slowly changes their positions, between kisses, so Tom is under his body, back laying flat on Will’s bed. Tom pulls away for air, and Will laughs a little, hands going to the hem of Tom’s shirt. “Can I take this off of you?” He asks, voice soft, like it could hurt Tom if he spoke too loud. He would stop right now, right this instance if Tom told him he didn’t want to. 

Tom whispers, “Yes, please.” His voice shakes a little, from arousal or from nerves, Will can’t quite tell, but he brings one of his hands to Tom’s hair and brushes it out of his face. He looks him in the eye, lowers himself to kiss him on the bridge of his nose. Tom breaks out into a small giggle. 

Will’s fingers go to the hem of Tom’s shirt, and Tom’s hand is quickly on top of Will’s. “Wait,” he says, and Will stops immediately, pulls back a little, but Tom keeps his hand on top of Will’s. “I need to tell you that I’m a virgin, I know, I know, I should’ve told you earlier, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you nervous, because I really want to sleep with you, I just didn’t know how to tell you and you probably think I’m pathetic because I’m twenty-two and-.”

“Tom,” Will’s soft voice cuts him off, “it’s okay. I’m glad you told me. You’re not pathetic, not in the slightest, okay? Now, I need you to tell me if I’m going too quickly, or if anything hurts, or if anything feels bad, okay?” 

Tom nods softly, and pulls Will closer to him by his shirt, and Will laughs a little. “I promise, just get back to what you were doing,” Tom says, going to kiss him softly. 

“Where was I?” Will jokingly ponders against Tom’s lips, with a grin on his face.

Tom can’t help the little smile that appears on his lips. “I think you were about…” He takes Will’s hands and moves them back to the hem of his shirt, and Will’s hands immediately ball the fabric into his fists, “here.”

Will smiles, removes his shirt slowly, _slowly_ , from his body, like he's opening a gift he's been wanting for years, up and over his head, exposing a new layer of soft skin. Will’s hands immediately going up to touch. His fingers dance lines across his stomach, his fingers gently rub at his nipples, and he whispers out loud, like he doesn’t expect himself to say it, “You’re gorgeous.” He dips his head down and Will kisses a line down Tom’s chest, onto his stomach, down to the top of his jeans, and then back up to his neck. In his process, he realizes that Tom’s stomach is ticklish when he lets his lips linger there for too long, presses too many soft kisses above his belly button that it makes him give breathy little laughs and he squirms. He takes his lips off of Tom's neck, places his face above his, so close that their noses touch.

"Hi," Will gently says through his row of perfect teeth, hand going up to softly caress the smooth skin of his chest. His fingers move between the freckles on his collarbone and chest, like he’s reading braille, just touching him to touch him, to worship his beautiful body. 

Tom gives a nervous little laugh, whispers, "Hi," as he wraps his arms around Will's neck. He brings him down closer to him, if that’s even possible, and brushes their lips together. Not kissing, just breathing each other’s air, each other’s existence. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Will whispers softly, like he didn't mean to, hand going from Tom's chest to stroke his thumb across his cheek. His face is so smooth, like it’s never seen hair a day in its life. Will leans in and kisses Tom on the cheek, right in the middle, right above where his thumb rests. Tom blushes like a mad man, red like he's been in the sun for too long.

He might as well be.

“I wanna see you, too,” Tom tells him, "You're not the only one who's gonna get lucky tonight." He hides his nerves behind a not funny joke that he doesn’t think about before saying, but Will still gives a half-chuckle to try and ease his nerves, as his shaking fingers go to unbutton Will’s navy green button-up. He pushes it off of his shoulders, revealing toned muscle and tight skin. Tom’s soft hands run across it, across his chest and his abs, tight from long workouts. Will shuts his eyes and lets out a soft groan when one of Tom’s hands brushes from his stomach to the hem of his jeans, fingertips barely getting into the waistband. He whispers out, “You’re perfect.” 

“That’s you, baby,” Will says, calling him ‘baby’ before he can even think about it, and then dipping down to kiss Tom’s perfect lips again. Tom’s hands reach around Will’s back, feeling his toned shoulders and running down the smooth flesh. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Will whispers against Tom’s lips, and Tom lets out a tiny noise at the compliment, a noise hidden by the short breath he takes him when Will leans back in to kiss him. Will pulls away from Tom, but remains close enough to him that when he speaks, ghostly little breaths tickle Tom’s face, “Do you want to go further? We can stop if you want, or we could do something else-.”

“Please, Will,” Tom tells him, “just take my fucking jeans off.” 

Will does not have to be told twice. 

Will pops the button on Tom’s jeans off like he’s handling fine china. His fingers work slowly and carefully, one hand popping the button while the other slowly, painfully slowly, pulls the teeth of the zipper apart. Each little rip that the zipper makes makes each other even more aroused, even more ready for each other. Will opens his jeans, pulls them slowly down Tom’s legs, exposing soft creamy skin for Will to touch. When he gets his jeans off of him, and piles them sloppily onto the floor, he lets one large hand grasp his bare thigh and _God_ , Tom could come just from Will touching him everywhere. Tom feels so small under Will, so protected. He squeezes lightly, relishes in the joy he feels when it makes Tom stifle a moan. 

“You,” Tom whispers, sitting up a little, “you, now.” Smaller hands reach towards his zipper, and his face goes pink when his hands brush against the hardness in his jeans. 

When Tom pulls down the zipper, slowly, slowly like Will did, Will shuts his eyes and relishes in the feeling of the pressure finally being relieved off of his cock. “That’s it... “ Will whispers as Tom’s hands go to his waist, pulling his jeans down as far as he can, “good boy, that’s it…” Tom’s hips stutter at that, and his moan dies in his throat as a whimper. Will’s eyes open, locking directly with Tom’s, trying to figure out if he overstepped a boundary. The look in Tom’s eyes, the way his baby blues have been glossed over as a stormy rain cloud color, says otherwise. 

His eyes are dark and his face is still pink as he pulls back from Will’s waist. “Sorry,” Will tells him, “wasn’t thinking before I said it.” He shuffles his jeans off, and does an awkward little half-roll off the bed to get them full off along with his underwear. 

“Don’t apologize,” Tom assures him, whispers, “I liked it,” under his breath, and Will quickly places his body above Tom’s coating him in his shadow. Tom surges up to kiss him, like he needs to kiss him or he’ll die. Like Will’s the first meal he’s seen after not eating for days. Tongues push together and hands reach out and touch each other, new skin exposed, new places to explore. 

They’re naked now, every piece of each other physically, all flesh bared, nothing to hide. 

Suddenly put up against a man with a beautifully toned body, Tom can't help but feel shy, almost insecure. Tom presses his thighs together, to try to seem smaller, to almost shrink into the mattress. He wishes the light was off. But, Will has this almost otherworldly power over him. He has one hand sprawled out on Tom’s thigh, stroking his thumb gently into the soft skin that is now put before him. Tom tries to cross his legs, to cover up a little, to hide within his own body, but Will keeps praising the areas he mostly detests. Will's strong hands move from his thighs, going to rest lightly on his hips, lovingly rubbing circles into them with his thumbs, gently kissing Tom's stomach, almost ripping out full laughs from the younger man. 

“Tickles…” Tom says between giggles and Will nips at the skin. 

“Good, you’re pretty when you laugh,” Will admits before he has a chance to think, and Tom thinks his face will get more pink but it’s actually his chest that absorbs the gentle blush. 

“Should we shut the lights off?” Tom whispers, as his hands go up to caress Will’s jaw, his sharp, sculpted from the Gods jaw. His thumb rakes across the sharp bone, and one of Will’s hands goes up to hold his small wrist. He removes his hand from his jaw and brings Tom’s hand to his lips, gently kissing his fingers. 

He presses a firm kiss to Tom’s ring finger, a lingering kiss, a hopeful hint, and whispers, “Why?”

Tom breaks eye contact with him, looks away, looks past him when Will’s hand goes up to take his chin in his fingers, to look at him. “Feeling shy?” Will asks, voice like clouds, soft to experience. Tom can’t lie to him, nods his head softly. Will speaks, and when he speaks, he’s serious, “Baby, you are absolutely beautiful, your body is absolutely beautiful, your hips, your thighs, your chest, your stomach, there’s so much for me to adore…” and he looks in his brain for what to say, what he could say to make him feel more at ease, but without saying too much or moving too fast, “...and I’m going to show you how beautiful you are.” 

Tom’s the one who surges forward to kiss him. 

Will kisses him like he’s never going to kiss again. He’s all soft lips and gentle touches, and it’s absolutely perfect for Tom. Will’s strong and gentle hands rub at his lover’s sides, making Tom’s slightly tense body relax, relax into his touch, relax so he can focus on pleasure rather than insecurity. Feeling more at home, more attractive to Will, Tom’s legs gently open a little, like a flower blooming, and Will smiles against Tom’s lips. 

“You’re so responsive,” Will jokes, kissing Tom’s perfectly plump lips, “good boy.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Tom replies, face still cherry blossom pink, and Will laughs when he sits up onto his knees between Tom’s legs.

“Do you still want to turn the lights off? I will if you want-.”

Tom replies immediately, “No.”

Will is so glad, because he cannot stop admiring the display before him. 

Will can’t stop looking at Tom. He’s unbelievably perfect. When Will has fully sat up, Tom takes a semi-bold approach to wrap his legs around Will’s waist, and Will smiles. He rubs his hands up and down Tom’s inner thighs, making goosebumps appear on the porcelain skin. “You’re so beautiful, Tom,” Will whispers, hands moving upwards towards Tom’s crotch, “can I touch you here?” 

“Yes, please,” Tom whispers in a breathless voice, the little words driving Will absolutely mad, and he gently wraps his fingers around Tom’s cock. Tom lets out a tiny gasp as Will strokes him slowly, up and down, up and down, almost tantalizingly slow. 

“Do you want to go further? We could stop here if you want, really, I don’t want to push you-.”

Tom cuts Will off by sitting up, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck, and pulling him back down on top of him without breaking his wrap on his waist with his legs. “Will,” Tom starts, and laughs a little breathlessly at the shocked look on Will’s face, “I want this. I want you. I trust you, Will,” and he pauses for a second, studies the look on Will’s face, which has melted into understanding and compassion and pure fondness, before adding, “I want you to make love to me.”

“Cheesy,” Will replies, and Tom slaps him playfully on the shoulder, making him laugh, “but, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

Tom is so in awe at how gentle Will is. He really is a gentle giant. He lets Tom take his time, giving him time to break out of his insecurities, to allow Will to touch him in the most intimate of areas. He asks Tom before he does anything if it’s okay if he does this or that, if he can touch him here, or if he likes what he’s doing for him. He’s so considerate, he genuinely wants this to be a good, touching experience for both of them. 

Will’s reaching behind Tom’s head now, and fishes the bottle and the condom from underneath the pillow, from it’s safe and convenient placement. Tom makes a tiny noise of almost excitement when he hears the cap of the lubricant snap open, and Will coats enough lube and then some onto his fingers. Rubbing the cold liquid between his fingers to warm it up, Tom’s tiny voice peeps up with a gentle, “How do you want me?”

“On your back,” Will tells him without hesitation, “wanna look at your pretty face.”

Tom doesn’t think he’s ever gonna go back from being pink in the face after this. He nods and pulls one of Will’s pillows from behind his head to put underneath his lower back, to hoist himself up a little bit to Will’s crotch. God, Tom hadn’t gotten a good look at Will’s cock before this, only a gentle reminder when he took Will’s jeans off, but _God_ , Will is packing. He’s long and considerably thick, and Tom nearly salivates looking at it. 

God, he can’t get more perfect, can he? Utterly fit, nice package, and the most gentle man he had ever met to boost. 

Tom’s hands hook under his thighs and pull himself back a little, to spread himself open for Will. “God,” Will whispers, and Tom jumps when he feels Will’s wet thumb teasing his opening. He presses the pad of his thumb into Tom, and smiles when he feels Tom try to clench down onto it. “Pretty hole for a pretty boy, huh?” Will asks, and Tom embarrassingly looks away, getting Will’s attention immediately, “Don’t be shy, honey, you’re perfect.” 

Tom lets out a shaky breath when he feels Will’s fingers gently spread lube around his hole. His hole flutters whenever Will’s finger catches on the rim of it, and Will can barely think around how much he wants to eat this boy out. He bets Tom would be so pretty when he got his mouth on there. His hands would ball up in his hair and his thighs would clamp down on his head, almost smothering him. Oh, what a perfect way to go out. He hopes that happens next time.

 _Next time_. 

“Can I start with my fingers, love?” Will asks, his voice breaking through Tom’s mind, and Tom nods before he has a chance to speak. “Okay, love, just breathe, okay?” Will tells him, overly cautious, completely intimate. 

Tom lets out a shaky breath, “Okay.”

Will’s fingers are _long_ is the first thing Tom notices when Will breaches the first ring of muscle and nerves, and he’s up to his second knuckle when Tom’s breath falters and he moans. His eyes flutter closed, and Will takes this as a moment to absolutely drink in the sight of Tom’s perfect, naked body. His soft curves, his beautiful chest, his neck which is rolled back and completely exposed as Tom gives himself over to pleasure. 

He’s perfect. He truly, truly is. 

“So tight, baby, taking it so well…” he tells Tom, finger thrusting slowly in and out as to not hurt him, but steadily building up the pace for Will’s entire finger, thick and long, to be buried inside him. Tom gently clenches down on it, like he’s trying to take more of what’s not there, and his hips slowly roll against Will’s hand, soft moans as he tries to speed up the process. “God, you’re fucking beautiful, baby, taking it so well, being such a good boy,” Will tells him, breathless as he just looks at Tom, "you don't have to go so quickly, sweet boy, I've got all day." Tom is fucking gorgeous. His chest shows his deep breathing, and he watches his Adam’s apple bob when he swallows back a particularly loud noise when Will compliments him.

“More, please, more,” Tom pleads quietly just when Will is about to ask him if he’s ready for a second one. 

“Alright, baby, alright, I’ll give you two,” Will whispers, dragging one finger out and slowly thrusting two back in. Tom gives a heavy moan from his chest at the intrusion of two fingers, at the welcoming sweet sting of his hole stretching to make room for Will. 

“Oh my God…” Tom’s voice breaks out of the back of his throat, and his grip on his thighs goes weak. His legs settle for spreading rather than hoisting up, and Will stills his fingers inside of him while Tom moves to get his position more comfortable. His free hand goes up to rub gently at the curve of Tom’s hip, and one of Tom’s hands reaches down to hold his. He squeezes it tightly, and Will turns his attention to holding Tom’s hand rather than rubbing his hip. “Move,” Tom whispers, “You can move.”

Will fingers Tom gently, works him up to three fingers, moving his hand slowly so as to not rush him. He scissors his fingers, spreads them apart, twists them, and it only takes him a few moments to find that spot. Tom’s hips stutter upwards, and a moan comes out as a gasp, and his grip on Will’s hand tightens. His soft hand grasps into the linen sheets underneath him, and Will swears he could watch Tom like this forever. He never wants to leave this spot, leave this view. “Did that feel good, darling?” Will asks. 

“Fuck…” Tom whispers, hips still rolling back into Will’s touch, “so good, Will, _fuck!_ ” He shouts again when Will’s fingers brush the same bundle of nerves. 

“Sweet boy, you’re doing so well, do you need me to give you a break?” Will asks, sincerely, voice concerned. 

Tom shakes his head hard, “No, no, God, I-I think I’m ready, Will.”

Will smiles at him and squeezes his hand in reassurance, letting him know that if he needs more time, they have all the time in the world. If he wants to stop here, there are always other nights. If it’s too much for him, he can slow down or stop entirely. Tom squeezes his hand back, then releases it. Will retracts his fingers from inside of him, and Tom makes a tiny noise of discomfort at the sudden emptiness. 

The older male picks the condom wrapper up off of the sheets and tears it open with his teeth. “Darling, listen to me,” he starts, voice stern and serious, like it was before, “you need to tell me if I am moving too quickly, or if you need me to stop,” he pauses to roll the condom onto his erect cock, and is a little embarrassed when he notices the gush of pre-come the head of it, “and no matter what you say, I will go along with it. I want your first time to be good for you, okay? I want you to feel good, I want to make you feel good. Do you understand?” 

Tom’s breath regulates once again, and he responds, “Yes, I know,” and he reaches out to hand Will the lube bottle, “but if you keep talking and don’t get inside me soon, I might just have to jump on you.” 

Will almost wants to test that. 

But, he laughs, takes the lube from the man underneath him, and lathers his cock in it. As he’s doing that, Tom’s hand reaches towards him and gets a hold of him, slowly jerking him off as Will pours another dollop of lube onto his shaft. Will shuts his eyes and lets out a soft, content sigh as Tom jerks him off. “Do you want me to come on my own or do you want me inside you?” Will laughs, because _holy shit_ , he could come right here, right in the condom just from Tom’s fist. 

Tom gives a small giggle and releases, shifts his own body a little before Will takes a hold of his calves and spreads his legs, guiding them to wrap around his waist. He leans down and kisses Tom again, soft on the lips, lets Tom’s hands roam into his hair, as he slowly lines his cock up with Tom’s well-stretched hole. Tom feels Will’s head at his entrance, and his hips involuntarily push back on him. Jokingly, Will grins and tells him, “Say please?”

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” Tom says with a giggle and kisses Will again, refusing to let him pull away from him. Will smiles against Tom’s lips and when they break apart for air, Tom wraps his arms around Will’s neck and locks eyes with him. Tom’s wide, almost innocent blue-gray eyes clouded dark with need lock with Will’s piercing blue eyes coated with lust, and Tom whispers, a sweet and gentle, “Please?”

God, Will can’t believe he didn’t come right there. 

“Yeah, baby, yeah, I’m gonna give you it, I’m gonna give you everything,” Will babbles and Tom moans softly just at the feeling of being adored, being taken care of. Will presses the head of his cock against the pucker of Tom’s hole, and gently, as gently as possible, presses in. Tom’s breath is stolen from his lungs and one of Will’s hands goes and soft takes hold of Tom’s. He rubs his thumb across his fingers, lets Tom squeeze down when he breaks through that first ring of muscle. 

The initial stretch is the hardest part for Tom, his insides feel like they’re being completely rearranged. Will is so fucking big, so much bigger than Tom could’ve imagined. He’s bigger than his own fingers, that’s for fucking sure. But, goddammit, it feels good, or at least, with time, it starts to feel good. Once Will’s cock presses hard against his prostate, he lets out a sweet moan, and his free hand that’s not holding Will’s reaches out to touch Will’s hip, to squeeze at it, to bring him closer. 

“Good boy, you’re doing so well…” Will assures him, taking his hand off of his cock that’s guiding into him to gently take Tom’s own cock in his fist. He slides his hand slowly up and down, and Tom’s hand goes from his hip to place his hand on top of Will’s. God, Will’s hand fucking engulfs his dick, and his hand on top of his is such a significant difference. The image alone is erotic, and Tom lets out a soft moan as Will jerks him off. Experimentally, Tom rolls his hips on Will’s cock, and gasps loud when it sinks a little further into him. 

Will squeezes his lover’s hand, “Are you alright, baby? Are you hurt?” 

“No, no, I-I just went a little too fast,” Tom admits, “I just want you inside me.” He laughs a little, and Will lets him take his time. It’s a few seconds before Tom tells him, “More.”

Will is gentle, in every sense. He presses the next inch of his cock inside of Tom’s impossibly tight hole, his heat gripping his cock for dear life. As instinct, Will releases Tom’s hand and soothingly rubs Tom’s hip, and Tom’s hand goes to his own cock. He slowly works his fist over it, pre-come dripping out of the head from the touch. 

He’s gentle with his touches. Will’s hand that is not guiding is cock into Tom never leaves Tom’s body. Whether it’s holding his hand or rubbing his hip or tracing patterns into his thigh, he is always there. 

He’s gentle when he finally pushes inside of him, making them fully connected, two bodies becoming one. Tom moans high pitched and sweet when he feels Will’s skin pressed against the back of his thighs. He’s fully inside of him. Holy shit. “Oh my God,” Tom whispers, fingers curling into the curve of Will’s hip once more, “so much, oh my God…” 

“Good boy, good boy…” Will coos at Tom, leans down to kiss his soft, swollen lips, allowing Tom to adjust to the feeling of being completely filled. “Does it feel good, sweet boy, does it hurt?” Tom shakes his head, head still swimming at the fact that Will’s entire cock is inside of him. “Oh, baby, you’re so good, do you want me to move or do you need more time?”

“Fuck me, Will,” Tom says crudely, “just fuck me, I’m ready, I’m not gonna break, f-fuck, I want you so bad.” 

Will is so fucking in awe at the sight of the beautiful boy below him. His face and chest are both flushed a similar shade of pink, his chest heaves as it takes in deep breath, his one hand wrapped around his drooling cock and the other gripping his hip to keep him closer, his mouth is slightly open, pretty pink lips taking in air. He’s perfect.

“Come on, baby, let me make you feel good, darling, I’ve got you…” Will whispers, moves both of his hands to hold onto Tom’s waist, and slowly drags out of his boy, about halfway, before pushing back in. The moan that comes out of Tom is heavenly, glorious, like he’s heard an angel whisper in his ear. “That’s it, good boy, does that feel good?”

“So good,” Tom whimpers when Will thrusts out and back in again, a few experimental half thrusts so that Tom can get used to the feeling. 

“Baby, just relax, let me take care of you, and you’ll stop me if you need me to, yeah, baby?” Will asks. 

“God, fuck, yeah, just fuck me,” Tom murmurs, and rocks his hips back onto Will’s cock, moaning when it slips further out and in, out and in. Will sits there for a moment, paralyzed from watching Tom fuck himself on his cock. 

He gains his composure back relatively quickly, and grips Tom’s hips. “Gonna fuck you,” Will murmurs and Tom practically mewls at the promise. Will’s fingers grip Tom’s hips tight, and he pulls out, almost all the way out, until just the head stays inside him, and gives one slow but steady push all the way back inside him. Tom’s body shakes with pleasure. 

“F-Fuck, Will,” he whimpers, and Will steadily rocks his hips in and out of his tight hole. He picks up a bit of a rhythm when he recognizes that Tom is not in pain. There’s a bit of discomfort from the new sensations, but Tom assures him whenever he asks that he is okay, and that he wants him to keep going. 

His movements are fluid and long, pulling almost completely out of his body when thrusting out, and pushing all the way back in in one long thrust when thrusting back in. Every time Will moves, his cock rubs deliciously against his prostate, making him see stars and moan and shake and his fingers grip tighter at Will’s hip. 

“You’re taking it so well, baby,” Will groans out as his speed picks up. The extensive preparation stage before this leaves both of them already close, Tom especially. “Are you close, baby? Are you gonna come for me?” 

“So close, God, you feel so fucking good- _fuck!_ ” He shouts on a particularly hard thrust that Will gives him, that leaves him scrambling for leverage and taking his hand off his cock. 

Will takes this as the perfect opportunity to grab Tom’s cock, to jerk it off in time with his own thrusts. “Come with me, baby, just hold on, I’m almost there…” Will whispers, and Tom rocks his hips, to fuck back onto Will’s cock but to also fuck up into Will’s hand. Will keeps fucking into Tom almost vigourously, and Tom feels like he’s gonna come at any second, with Will’s huge fucking hand on his cock and his huge fucking dick inside of him. 

He could die here. He could seriously die here. 

Tom reaches up, grabs Will by the back of the head, and pulls him close to him, kisses him softly. Moans escape Tom’s lips and spill into Will’s mouth, and Will swallows them up like they’re the sweetest treat on this earth. “I’m gonna come, baby, come on, come for me, come for me,” Will tells him, looking him dead in the eyes, fucking hard into him and losing his rhythm and jerking Tom off and losing his rhythm. One, two, three strokes and Tom spills into Will’s hand, coating his fingers in his white, sticky cum, practically shouting as he does so. “Will, _fuck_ , oh my God!” He moans loudly, his entire body shaking with intense pleasure. 

“Oh, good boy, good boy,” Will praises him as he jerks him off through his orgasm, “such a good boy, gonna come now, okay?” Will tells him and gives him two more long, hard thrusts, before he’s spilling into the condom. “ _Fuck_ , Tom,” he practically growls as he comes. 

And they stay like that for a good few moments, still connected, collecting their breath. Tom smiles a dazed, fucked out little smile at Will, and Will can’t help but dip down and kiss Tom all over, all over his sweaty face and his sticky chest, making Tom give out tired little laughs. “You did so good, baby, you did so, so good…” He praises him, stroking his now wet hair out of his face, and smiling when he sees those beautiful baby blue eyes, glossed over with that after sex look. “So beautiful,” he whispers. 

“God, you’re so fucking cheesy,” Tom jokes through deep breaths, reaches his head up and kisses him. Will can’t help but laugh too. 

Slowly, _slowly_ , Will pulls out, wincing when he sees Tom’s face scrunch up in discomfort, apologizing profusely. He takes his condom off, ties it off, and gets up on shaky legs to throw it in a nearby trash bin. He then lays down next to Tom, and wraps both of his arms around him. He buries his face in Tom’s neck, giving him gentle kisses, smelling the sweet scent of their sex mixed together. “You did so good,” Will murmurs more praise into the still pink Tom’s neck. 

Tom rolls over and pushes Will slight onto his back. He wraps one leg around his waist and pulls himself up to lay on top of him, and who is Will to say no. He wants nothing more than to be as close to Tom as possible. Tom buries his head into Will’s chest, leaves tired kisses down the center of it, and murmurs something tender under his breath that Will can’t quite hear. 

“How do you feel?” Will asks when Tom situates his tired body to lay on top of him. Will’s fingers gently play with the hairs on the back of Tom’s head, at the nape of his neck. He’s sincere, he wants to make sure Tom felt good, that Tom is happy, that Tom’s first time was good. 

Tom can’t resist making a joke. 

“I mean, I don’t have anything to compare it to. Who knows, you might’ve sucked.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely…” Will starts, and waits a second to pass before he loudly mimics Tom’s moan. Tom gasps, and slaps Will jokingly on the chest, before giving a hearty, genuine laugh. They look at each other with adoration, through tired eyes and fluttering lashes. 

They fall asleep, tangled in each other. Tom spends the night.


End file.
